The best tagteam
by Akimoto Ren
Summary: They've never expected the other as a teammate of all people. But now the fate of the world depends on it... And one of them doesn't seem to mind it that much.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at a somewhat romantic fic, although it will have some dueling action in it (once again officail cards and rulings)…

From what I've heard, Japanese high schools only take three years, so there's no sense in having this take place after season 3. Instead I'll make my own version, with no freshmen but one. On with the story... Oh and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.

Chapter 1

It was the first day of the third shcool year at Duel Academy. The freshman girl, Blair Flannigen made sure to take the seat next to her crush, Jaden Yuki before lessons started. Speaking of whom, Jaden's name had started being yelled from outside the school just as soon as the first lesson had started. This was accompanyed with the racket of a drumm being hit with no rythm what so ever.

'Jaden, Jaden! Won't you come out and play?!' came the singing of a high-pitched voice from outside.

Every student in the building rushed out to see who had been addressing the school champion. The guy rolled in on a unicycle, wearing the most disturbing wardrobe that made him look fat and cast the illusion of him always being happy. It was a clown.

'Greetings Duel Academy! The circus is in town!'

'He came with a circus?' Syrus thrilled.

'More like he's trying to open one. No wonder he called for Jaden.' Chazz muttered.

'Jaden Yuki!' the clown yelled pointing towards the slifer red student he's beckon. As soon as he got his attention he strapped the drumm he was carrying to his left wrist. Its side then poped out and leant into a horizontal state revealing the five slots it had hidden on the inside. 'I challenge you to a duel!'

'What a sweet way to kick off the third year. I accept your challenge.'

'Hang on!' Hasslberry interjected. 'You, a clown came all the way to this island all on your own, just to have a duel with Jaden?'

'You find that hard to believe? I don't blame you.' At this point his voice grew deeper. 'As humorous this creature may seem, I can still use him to get what I want.'

Everyone gazed with eyes and mouth wide opened.

'What's with the voice? And what is it, you want?' Chazz asked.

'Thought you'd never ask.' he said as a devilish smirk appeared on his face. 'I'm an entity from time and space from beyond your comprehension. Fate has brought me here to this side of the continum. But when I arrived I felt a certain illness like never before. It'll take long before I can adobt to your living conditions. But in the meantime I've found four humans I can seperate my life force in, until I can claim my full power. And just when everything seemed alright something terrible happend. I was cocky enugh to accept a challenge with one of the bodies I've possessed… And lost it. The next thing I knew I only had control of three bodies. I realised the weakness I have to carry while existing in this dimension. This ridiculous card game can erase my life force for good. You expert duelists threaten my plan to dominate this planet, and I'm afraid I cannot allow that. Fortunatly for me I have the power to turn this game into a battle just as risky to you as to me. So I'll have my remaining three possessions take out the whole lot of ya. So get ready to duel!'

'You're on! If beating you is what it takes to stop your domination game then it's time to throw down!' Jaden said activating his disk.

'Hold on!' Blair yelled jumping in front of Jaden with her hands held out. 'No different dimension freak's gonna duel **my** Jaden to the death! Not before getting through me first!'

'If that's your wish then so be it. It doesn't matter wether I beat Jaden now, or five minutes later. Activate your disk, so we may begin!' he said drawing five cards.

'Alrigth but how about you give me a name I can actually adress you by?'

'Joky.'

'Your joking.'

'As always. Now let's have some fun!'

'Sweet catchphrase bro!' Jaden commented.

'She can't go through with a duel like that! Why get killed at a young age?' Chazz nattered, but noone seemed to pay attention as usual.

'I'll start things off…' Blair decleared while drawing six cards. 'With a monster lieing in defence. Your move!'

'Yes but mine isn't going to be so boring. I summon Mystic Clown. And he'll be playing the part of the knifethrower in todays preformance.'

'With a sword?' she gazed watching him boost his monster's ATK with the Sword of Dark Destruction equip spell for a total of 1900.

'Attack her face down monster!'

As the clown of darkness leaped towards her monster it fliped face up revealing Maiden of the Aqua with a defense strength of 2000.

'Seeing as my monster has more points you're the one to take damage. Meanwhile her special ability flods the field in an endless ocean. My move. I summon Unhappy Girl in attack mode.'

'Why would she play that?' Syrus wondered seeing as her monster only had 400 ATK.

'Unhappy girl isn't destroyed in battle while on the field in attack position. And any monster that does attack her is forbidden to attack or change its battle position. It's a decent play but for it to work she'll have to pay with most her LPs, wich would in this case also mean her lifeforse.' Chazz explained.

'I set one card face down and end my turn.' Blair said.

'Please! Your tactics are so obvious!' her oppoent said. 'As soon as I call an attack, you'll shield your LPs with that face down card. But tell me, what happens if I attack twice? I summon Dream Clown in attack mode, and have him attack your Girl first!'

His monster leaped into action. With 1200 ATK, his headbut should've inflicted 800 points of damage, but at the moment of impact Blair applyed the effect of her trap card.

'I activate Tornado Wall! So now I can use the whole ocean as protection of my LPs. You were right, I am shielding my LPs. But unfortunatly for you this is permanent. So your monster's only attack was for nothing.'

'Ah so what? He's better off defending anyway.'

„Next turn I'll use my Earthquake spell to turn all monsters to defense, not only negating her monster's effect, but activating my own's and destroy her Maiden of Aqua. Her whole strategy will crumble." he figured.

'My move. I summon Allure Queen LV3. Sure 500 ATK aint much but thanks to her special ability any weakling on your side can be made into her pawn. Your Dream Clown now belongs to her.' she said placing his monster into her s/t card zone.

'Hey come back here!' the clown yelled at his card hologram. 'What's shet got that I aint got? I could dress like her too you know!'

His attempt didn't make anybody laugh.

'Just make your move.' she begged.

'You sound confident. Your LPs may be safe but you can't win a duel with weak monsters. Bad show. You know what clowns get for that? The tomato treatment. So I summon Mystic Tomato and have it attack Allure Queen.'

Just as the 1400 plant was about to splash into the queens face, Dream Clown jumped into its way.

'Funny, but I don't understand how you did that.'

'Allure Queen's effect allows me to rederrect your attack to one of her pawns.'

'Big deal! This second attack will still get her. Mystic Clown attack!'

With one slash of his sword the clown slaughtered the enemy leaving only two monster on her side just like on his.

'I end my turn.'

'Draw. I sacrifice Unhappy Girl to summon Aitsu.'

'Now that's really funny!' he said gazing at the monster of 100 ATK and DEF. And seeing as it was a yellow card it obviously didn't have a hidden effect either.

'Laugh it up while you still can. I activate Big Wave Small Wave. Now I can sacrifce a water monster on my side of the field to summon another one from my hand regardless of level. So I sacrifice Maiden of the Aqua wich in turn also destroys Tornado Wall, but at least I get to summon Koitsu.'

Her new level 10 monster was only 100 points stronger than the one she's previously summoned, but this monster did have an effect.

'One thing you might wanna know about these two Joky. Their power's at most when they're together. A perfect duo just like me and my cutie Jaden.' she said giving a wink to Jaden over her shoulder. 'Now my monsters, combain your power!'

They looked like little stickmen flying on little triangles of paper, but once they formed union they had a total of 3100 ATK.

'Attack his Mystic Tomato!'

'Nice move. But when Mystic Tomato's destroyed I can summon another creature of darkness from my deck with 1500 ATK or less. I chose Ryu-Kishin Clown. And whenever he's summoned I get to switch a monster's battle position. So now your duo goes defensive. Not that it can actually defend with 100 points.'

'You still have to beat both of them. I set one card face down and end my turn.'

'Will do. But I'll need the reinforcmence of my fire-eater: Rapid-Fire Magician. Here's his trick: by activating a normal spell card he inflicts 400 points of damage to your LPs. So I activate Gather your Mind wich allows me to add a copy of itself from my deck to my hand so I can play it next turn. Now he and my Kishin Clown attack your duo of weaklings. And don't forget, I still have my Mystic clown. And he has a powerful ability. When my opponent's out of monsters…' came a dramatic pause. 'He can attack them direclty.'

'That was so painfully not funny it ovreshadows your attack.' Blair mocked but was silenced as the attack hit her LPs.

'You were saying? You're out of monsters, I have three. You have 1700 LPs remaining I have 2200. I'm ahead in every way.'

'You know what else I have?' she asked, then took a look to the Slifer Red student in the crowd behind her. 'Inspiration. It's my move. I summon Mermaid Knight. Then I play the spell card Premature Burial. By paying 800 points I can bring back a monster from my graveyard. So Maiden of the Aqua is coming back.'

'I'm supposed to be the one with the laughable strategy. Giving up LPs when you barley have any?'

'It's all worht it, cause on a floded field, Mermaid Knight's effect allows her to attack twice per turn. So I'll juice her up with my face down card: Metalmorph.'

'For a grand total of 1800 points. She's still weaker than my Mystic Clown.' the clown took the word.

'That's where he's wrong.' Chazz commented to the croud around him. 'Metalmorph gives the monster wearing it a second boost equal to half of any monster's ATK it's attacking.'

'Now Mermaid Knight attack his Mystic Clown!'

With another 950 boost her amphibious creature easily thrust the clown, inflicting 850 damage to the other's LPs.

'Repeat attack! Target his Kishin Clown!'

By then Joky only had 1350 LPs left so a battle of an 800 and a 2200 point monster was the ideal way to end the duel.

'The only thing humorous about you, is thinking of yourself as a decent duelist.' the girl said, proud of her victory.

'Impressive.' Chazz said, and turned to stroll back into the building.

„Did Chazz just compliment someone else?" Syrus gazed. „This day just keeps gettering wierder and wierder.

All students returned to class, and no more excitement accurd that day. But on a further point of the island:

'What have you witnessed?' came the voice from the cellphone.

'Just as we expected. Even the first year students have potential.' the clown answered.

'Anyone in particuar?'

'There's this guy… I'm sending you a picture of him. He knows the game well. But I warn ya. He can't take a joke.'

Those were Joky's last words before the unknown entity lost control of him completly.

The other party obserbed the picture well. The picture of Chazz Princeton.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was the day of the first-year-students' field tests. About half the school was out their in the Obelisk arene, rooting for whoever was more likable. One more student turned up than expected. Chazz got a front row seat within the audience.

'Nice duel kid.' one of the duelists currently on the playing field said. 'But I'm afraid I'm gonna cut it short cause by sacrificing Aqua Spirit and Unhappy Girl, my Swordsman of Aile gains 1400 extra points for a total of 2200. Now attack his Marauding Captain!'

With that attack the remainder of the opponent's life points have been depleted. And the winner was Blair. As usual she made her duel the most interesting one that day, and some of the audience already thought about leaving. The first to do so, was Chazz.

Later that day while strolling in the empty hallway of the academy he ran into the two duelists he's watched play that morning.

'Nice duel you two…' he said. 'Nice and short just how I like em.' he finished, kind of humiliating the loser.

'Who cares about what you like Chazz?!' Blair siad, countering for her former opponent. Then they both left as they still had lessons that day.

Chazz moved along in the opposite direction as originally, but kept looking in the derection Blair's left. A few minutes of this was enugh to bump into someone runing his way.

'Sorry Chazz!' Syrus siad as they got back up. Behind him, was the usual group of his two friends along with Alexis.

'Where's the fire anyway?'

'We're going to the Obelisk Arena to watch the last field test duels.' Jaden said.

'Care to tag along?' Alexis asked.

'No thanks. I've seen some of the freshmen duel. There as big a disapointment as Sy. Oh I'm sorry. To be a disapointment you actually need expectations.' he said and left. This really surprised the others. They were sure he'd come if Alexis asked him to.

Chazz has finally reached his not-so-private mansion right next to the Slifer dorm. He lay down on his bed wondering what's gotten into him.

„Why do I keep thinking about her? Sure she's a good duelist, but still…"

Not coming up with an answer within half an hour made him decide to go wash his face, wich then turned out as a bath. He had been enjoying the warm water for another half an hour when came a knock on the door.

'Hey Chazz!' Blair's voice came from the other side. 'You plan on hogging the bathroom all day? P.E. just ended, so I could use it too… Badly.'

'Okay, okay!'

This situation made Chazz remember the day Blair moved into his apartment.

_He had just arrived from the reconstruction of the Obelisk drom, all soaked in paint. Disposing of his clothes, he opened into the bathroom. To his surprise, he was greeted with the screams of the pubescent girl hid behind the courtin of steam._

He raised from the water annoyed that he couldn't shake this scene from his head. In fact, his imagination made it a lot less steamyer. These thoughts caused an unexpected reaction of his body. Whiping a towel tightly around his wiast he exited the bahtroom.

'It's all yours.' he said and rushed into his living room and started screaming at the mirror. 'What is wrong with me?!'

He didn't want to risk having the rest heard by anyone so he stared silently at himself thinking „she's too young for me to think about her like that… Well actually there's only 4 years between us… Was I just trying to convince myself?"

'Ojamas!' he yelled plunging into his bed.

'Hey boss!' Ojama yellow greeted as he and his brothers materialized. 'What can we help you…'

'Why aren't you bugging me?!' he cut him off. 'The one time I could actually use it and you're nowhere around.'

The Ojamas gave Chazz a confused look. Why would he ask them to bug him? The trueth is they were his last option of getting Blair out of his head. But as usual they were no help at all.

In an attempt to avoid going nutts, Chazz decided to keep as much distance from Blair as possible. He challenged Obelisk Blue students to duels to occupy himself, and to stroke his ego.

However his interest towards her had not decreased through days, thus he figured the only way he could redeem himself was by confronting Blair. Maybe all he needed was a good talk with her and it would end his lunacy. It was worth a try. As soon as he had planned that, he went in search for her, but could not find her anywhere. He soon ran into Jaden and his friends in the hallway of the main buidling. He figured he's likely to know where she was.

'Hey Jaden, where'd your little fangirl go?' he asked.

'Search me.' was his answer.

'Ain't that her just outside?' Syrus asked looking outside the window.

It really was Blair standing at the main enterance talking to two guys, surely not from the academy.

'My brother and I are here to challenge the school champion, Jaden Yuki to a duel.' one of the new-comers said.

'Didn't your friend Joky tell you? You gotta get through me first.' Blair said.

'Fine by us. But there's a condition. My twin and I always face our opponents together. So it's best if you choose a partner.'

'From what I've seen from Joky, I really don't think two on one would mean a disadvantage.'

'How cocky! If its really your desire, we'll both face you right now.'

Blair was about to accept the challenge but someone from behind surprised her by placing their hand over her mouth. It was Chazz.

'Could you excuse us for a moment?' he asked.

Having dragged her away from the two, Chazz started questioning her.

'Are you out of your mind?' he wispered. 'Have you ever fought a two on one duel?'

'What's it to you? You should be relleaved. If I do lose this duel, the privacy of your mansion will be restored.' she said, then walked back to her opposers and activated her dueldisk. Both boys did the same spredding a wide grin on their faces.

'Hold on!' Chazz interfeared again.

'What now?' Blair asked.

'Slight change in plans. You're getting a tag-partner to even the score.'

'Fine by us.' one of the two said, de-activating his dueldiks he walked over to him. 'Name's Shin. As in Shinaki Ubou.'

Shaking his hand Shin noticed how Chazz was glancing towards his partner.

'That would be my brother Zetsoi. Not the most talkative person in the world.'

'And it's also shortenned to Zets!' he cut in.

'Stop playing nice. Knowing your real goal it's kinda freaky.' Chazz siad.

'Oh yes, our goal. How about we come back next weak? That ought to give you time to prepare yourself.'

This sudden idea really surprised Chazz, but he didn't have any objections. Having accept the challenge both students returned to the main building. Blair's high pace gave Chazz the messege she wants some distance from him. Respecting her wish he's gone back to his room.

„This may not be the right time to talk to her." he thought, having gone back into his room. „But this tag-duel is the perfect excuse to have a talk with her whenever I want, so we can 'discuss our strategy'. Which reminds me: who are these guys we're facing anyway? Ubou twins?"

Sitting down to his computer, he typed the given names into a search engine and was given astonishing results.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay.

Chapter 3

„Where does that girl keep disappearing to?" he thought after an hour of unsuccecsful search.

Walking in to the Obelisk Arena, he found her, dueling a Blue student. Moving closer to the playing field he joined the audience of Blues cheering their friend on.

'That girl is something else.' one of them said. 'They say she's been at it all day.'

'So, who's she facing?' Chazz asked.

'She just staggered into our dorm stating, she can beat every Obelisk student. So far the score's tied, but it seems we have ourselves another winner.'

At this point, the player more cheered for, was blown off the playing field and had lost the duel.

'I stand corrected.' Chazz's informer said.

Glancing toward her, Chazz couldn't help but notice something was wrong with Blair. Her breath was slow, her eyelashes seemed to weigh tons, and she was bound to hit the floor within seconds. She didn't even realise she was being led out of the arena by someone.

She felt great after a slumber like that, but waking up to see Chazz was something she could do without.

'Get out of my… Hey, this isn't my room…' she muttered glancing around the infirmary.

'You don't say.' He said. 'This is as far as you could come after your marathon in the arena.'

'Five duels in a row will do that to a girl. But no practice is too hard for Monday's game.'

'Yeah, about that, do you have any idea who those two were?'

'Shin and Zets? Are they any special?'

'Just the world champion tag-team. The Ubou twins are the orginisers of most and winners of all tag-tournaments. So realisticly speaking: there's no guarantee we'll win this duel.'

'Chill out, it's just that novice entity controlling their minds!'

'Even so, it has their decks and the weekend to learn to use 'em. Anyway you slice it: you're in big trouble and can't go through with this.'

'You know, this is getting really annoying! Why do you feel the need to pester me? Let me decide if I want to risk my life in some stupid tag-duel!'

'Do you hear yourself talking at times like these? Or are you just plain crazy?'

'I wouldn't expect you to understand this Chazz. How would you know what it's like, fighting for the one you love. I would gladly take on triplets, all by myself, if they'd dare endanger Jaden, for I will always protect him, and our love shall conquer all.'

Having given her little speech she exited the infirmary.

„She's so determind." He thought. „Why do I envy Jaden all of a sudden?"

The day of the tag-duel has arrived. Only minutes left till the face-off and Chazz was nowhere near the arena yet.

„When did the Ubous decide the appointment anyway?" he thought as he read the throwaway and set of towards the dueling-ring. Unfortunatly his way was blocked by a large croud. Most of wich was standing in a long line, the rest were just talking of how annoyed they are.

He was glad he noticed the familiar face of Bastion, with another long line in front of him. Chazz strugled his way passed the crowd, so he could talk to him.

'What's going on here Bastion?'

'The Ubous had guards placed to the entrance. The price of admission is to show them the power of your deck. However those with weak decks or with none, are rejected. So I decided to lend my decks to the misfortunate ones.'

'But why would the Ubous insist on such a system I wonder? Guess I'll have to ask them in person. Wish me luck!'

'Present your dueling deck!' one of the guards asked Chazz.

'What for? I'm the one playing.'

'Those are the rules.'

He handed his deck for inspection and was allowed entrance. On his way he could hear the crowd go insane. The racket of the non-academy spectators echod through the building cheering the challengers on. But that was nothing compared to what followed after Chazz's entrance.

'Chazz it up! Chazz it up!' his fans yelled as he joined the three duelists in the ring.

'You hear that?' he asked giving the Ubous a thretening look. 'It's the sound of your world domination plan crumbling.'

'Don't mock it until you've become a part of it! Ready brother?' Shin asked.

Taking Zets's nod as a yes Shin glanced around the dome, taking a good look at the audience. So did Zets. As they then turned towards them, their opponents noticed a green glow in their eyes.

'First they give us a clown to duel, and now a magic act?' Blair joked.

'This 'magic act' as you call it, will get rid of all our obsticles. You see we've just formed a psychic connection between you two, and the audience around us. Lose the duel, and all their life force is drained along with yours.'

'That explains the publicity. You lured all your fans to the academy and designed an entrance system so only the best duelists would be allowed in.' Chazz said picking up on the Ubous plan.

'Correct. All the best duelists, and their lifes hang by the thread of this one duel, wich you cannot win taking to account we've already seen your dueling decks, thanks to the aforementioned entrance system. And I'd have to say, they could never be used as one.'

'We'll take our chances anyway.' Blair said activating her dueldisk.

'We were hoping you'd say that.' Shin said as the twins acitvated their disks as well. 'As you can see, my brother insists on going first.' he stated as his brother had drawn six cards.

'I summon a monster in face down position. That's all for now.' Zets spoke for the first time.

'And the turn moves to you girl, then to me, and last and also least to Chazz, whom I might add is the only one allowed to attack on his first turn. Of course he'll have to remember none of the players can be attacked directly if either member of their team has a monster on the field. Simple tag-team rules, speaking of wich: rule number two states you cannot sacrifice a monster on your partner's side to play your own cards. Your partner can't pay your bill, but you can always aid them by card effects.'

'If you're quite done I'd like to make my move Shin.' Blair siad drawing a card. 'I lay a card and a monster face down on the field and end my turn.'

'My turn already?' Shin asked drawing a card. 'Guess I was born a showman. For starters I activate the Card of Safe Return. As long as it's out I get to draw a card whenever my monsters return from the graveyard. Then I activate Reinforcement of the Army wich allows me to add a level four or below warrior from my deck to my hand. And I chose The Creater Incarnate, wich I will now summon in attack mode. But in order to activate his effect, I'll need to sacrifice it. So then I can summon The Creater himself. And now his effect activates: by sending a card from my hand to the graveyard I get to resurrect one of my former creatures. So Incarnate is coming back. And thanks to the effect of Safe Return I get to draw a card.' he a paused to draw a card as his two monsters appeared on the field (ATK 1600/2300). And just when everybody thought he'd finally end his turn he continued. 'I also play the spell card: Dark World Dealings. Now each player can draw from their decks, so long as they then discard a card, and I just happen to have the perfect card to ditch. Beiige, also known as Vanguard of Dark World. When he's discarded by a card effect I get to summon it back on to the field thus my safe return spell activates yet again.'

'Nice.' his brother, Zets commented.

'You like that? Well, seeing as it's a special summon, I'm allowed to give control of Beiige to you.'

The new (also 1600 ATK) monster apperaed on Zets' side.

'Thanks to Shin's strategy, they both have two monsters in control.' Jaden gazed.

'Now there's one good tag-duelist.' Hassleberry admitted.

'He's playing his cards as if he knew the deck inside out.' Chazz observed.

'That and every card that's gone through that special entrance system. There's not a card in this building that could save you from our strategy.' he said and gave a loud laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

'You might as well give up you two. You're facing the best of the best, with decks of ten-year-olds.' Shin said with his serious gaze locked on Blair. 'Save yourselves the humiliation.'

'I hope that cliche threat means your turn is over.' Chazz said.

'Wise guy!' he answered with a nod.

'Draw.'

„Alright! Focus Chazz!" he thought to himself observing his oppening hand. „Winning this duel is the sure way to impressing Blair… Who keeps thinking inside my head like a romantic wuss?!"

'I'll start with the spell card Frontline Base. This allows me to special summon any level four or below union monster from my hand. Give it up for my Pitch-Dark Dragon! I ain't done yet. For my next trick I'll sacrifice this dragon to summon a lot stronger one. The Armed Dragon Level 5.'

The crowd gazed in silence as one of Chazz's most famous monsters appeared on the field. It had 2400 ATK.

'You were saying about our decks? Armed Dragon, attack Beiige!'

By that one strike, Zets lost the monster given to him by his brother and 800 of their original 5000 team Life Points.

'I lay two cards face down, and to end my turn I activate Super Rejuvanation. Now for every dragon I sacrificed this turn, including Armed Dragon's level up, a card is drawn… By my partner.'

Blair gave him a confused look, before eventually speaking up 'Thanks.'

„Who knew he could be that generous?"

'Impressive.' Zets took the word as he drew a card. 'But I still have a monster on the field. So I'll sacrifice it to summon Majestic Mech Goryu.'

'But that's a level 8 monster!' Chazz objected.

'With 2900 ATK even.' Blair added.

'I'm allowed to play Goryu for the duration of the turn by sacrificing only one monster. Then it's destroyed. But it's taking your Armed Dragon with it. Attack!'

It was 2800 to 29. Chazz knew he couldn't protect his dragon, and losing it will cost him dearly, however…

'I activate my trap card!' Blair cut in. 'Metalmorph. It gives Chazz's dragon a powerboost. With 300 extra attack points it'll demolish Goryu.'

'Armed Dragon! Counter attack!'

Having lost that battle, the Ubous were down to two monsters, wich was equal to what the academy students had.

'I don't believe it!' Shin yelled.

'Hey bro, do you recall seeing any of thier cards?' Zets asked.

'As a matter of fact I don't. But I made sure everyone's deck would be looked over bofore entering.'

'Let me clear things up for you.' Chazz got a word in. 'The Chazz doesn't show his deck to anyone outside of a duel, and this time was no exception. So in order to get through those guards of yours I borrowed one of Bastion's decks to show, but you, you're facing my own.'

'Why you sneaky…!' Shin started.

'And what's your story girl?' Zets asked noticing how Blair was just as surprised by Chazz's trick as everyone else.

'I never went throught your entrance system. I've been here all night practising, way before you've had the guards placed to the gates, this morning.'

'They've tricked us!' Shin gazed.

'It seems we have underastimated them.' Zets declared. 'However, that doesn't change the fact, we are champions facing schoolkids. Moving on! My battle phase isn't over yet. I activate the spell card Deal with the Dark Ruler. Since a level eight monster was sent to my graveyard this turn, I can summon an even greater monster, known as Berserk Dragon.'

A dark dragon with 3500 ATK emerged on their side of the field.

'And thanks to its special ability it can attack all monsters on your side. Say goodbye to both!'

His monster let out two fireballs wich blew away both monsters and 400 of their LPs.

Ubous: 4000

Academy duelists: 4600

'I end my turn.'

'My move.' Blair declared.

„Things don't look good. If I don't come up with something truelly effective Shin's monsters will attack our LPs directly. Those two can really wokr together I'll give them that."

'I activate Feather of the Phoenix. By discarding a card from my hand, I can replace a card in my graeyard, back on top of my deck. And I pick Metalmorph.'

'By the time you'd get to use that card, we will have won the duel.' Shin mocked.

'Maybe, but there's far more to this move than just reusing my trap. Cause by removing the water attribute Koitsu, I've just discarded, I can special summon Aqua Spirit. Now I can sacrifice her to summon Penumbral Soldier Lady.'

Blair's tactics had the crowd confused as always. Her monster only had 2100 ATK, and she wasn't even half done.

'I equip my Soldier with the Twin Swords of Flashing Light. For this I'll have to ditch a card from my hand and decrease her ATK by 500, but in return she gets to attack twice per turn. Let's start with your Creater Incarnate, shall we?'

'It's a draw.' Shin declared as the two monsters leaped into battle.

'Not quite. My Soldier Lady gains 1000 ATK when fighting LIGHT atribute monsters, and guess what your monsters are!'

'Ah rats!' he yelled as Soldier Lady's ATK rose to 2600, wich was more than enugh to destroy his monster.

'And like I said, she can attack twice. Next up is your Creater!'

Shin's confidence decreased along with their LPs and number of monsters.

Ubous: 2700

'No!'

'Calm down Shin!' his brother told him. 'Now that my Berserk Dragon's out, we can't lose, and your turn hasn't even started yet.'

'But it will after I set this face down.' Blair added.

'Splendid.' Shin said drawing a card. 'I activate Book of Life. So now I get to remove Armed Dragon from your graveyard Chazz. But the sacrifice will not be in vain, for its lifeforce shall feed a monster who's already lost his own. In other words, one of my zombies. Now I'll bring the Vampire Lord, I've discarded last turn, out of my grave and onto my field wich also trigers the effect of my Safe Return spell. I draw a card. And what a card it is! Card Destruction. Now all players discarded the cards in their hands and get to draw the same amount. And since I have two Dark World-ers at hand both are special summoned. Raise Goldd and Beiige! And thanks to Safe Return I draw an additional card. And I still get to normal summon Don Zaloog. As soon as he makes his way to your LPs he'll steal your cards.'

The Academy Duelists were frightened by how quickly he filled his field with four monsters (ATK 1400/1600/2000/2300).

'A slight correction needs to be made. Goldd will make Zaloog's way to your LPs by destroying your Soldier Lady!'

As soon as his monster leaped into action, Blair fliped her face down card.

'I activate Reverse trap. As its name suggests, it reverses the effect of any card, increasing monster's points and vice-versa. And you now what that means! Instead of decreasing Soldier Lady's points my Twin Swords spell card will increase them by 500.'

Her monster's ATK were supposed to rise to 2600, but the trap didn't activate. Glancing over to Shin's side Blair noticed the Royal Decree card face-up. A powerful trap capeble of negateing the effect of all others. Without the effect of her Reverse trap, her Soldier could not defend and neither could she defend their LPs. But soon after its activation Royal Decrre simply vanished from the field allowing Blair's trap card to activate.

'Whatta?' Shin gazed.

'Search me.' Blair joined.

'Surprised?' Chazz spoke up. 'I just blew your trap card away with Mystical Space Typhoon. Not only does Blair get the powerboost, but since three spell and trap cards were played in response of each other I can also activate Accumulated Fortune. So I'll draw two cards.'

'Bigdeal.' Shin said as their LPs decreased by 300. The effect of Reverse Trap will wear off by next turn. Then we'll crush your monster.'

'That is IF I don't crush you by then. It's my move…'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

'Time to Chazz it up folks!' Chazz said as the turn moved to him.

„How can he be so confident?" Blair wondered. „He hasn't even drawn his third card, and is facing a Berserk Dragon with no monsters on the field."

'I activate the effect of Frontline Base to special summon Y-Dragon Head. Then I activate Limiter Removal wich doubles the power of all machines.'

'He's planing to go kamikaze on your Berserk Dragon bro!' Shin said as the opposing creatuer's ATK boubled for a total of 3000.

'Not exactly.' Chazz took the word again. 'Now that my monster has more than 2000 ATK, I can sacrifice it for the ultimate tribute summon. Rise Infernal Incinerator!'

'Hey Princeton! In case you didn't know, you're new creature's a lot weaker.' Shin mocked.

'Just shut up and pay attention. Fortunatly for you, Incinerator loses 500 points for every other monster on our side. It may sound vulnerable' he said as his creature's ATK droped to 2300 after Blair's Soldier Lady. 'but it does need a handykap. Don't wanna beat you too easily. For its special power gives it 200 points for every monster on your side. So that's Berserk Dragon, Vampire Lord, Beiige and Don Zaloog. With 800 extra points my monster has a total of...' he let his surprised opponents finsih the sentence.

'3100?!'

'Got that right. Now Infernal Incinerator, attack their Berserk Dragon!'

With that atack they've lost their monster and 100 LPs.

Ubous: 2300

'Good job Shin!' Zets spat at him, while drawing a card. 'Your monsters are powering that thing up.'

'What do we do now?'

'For now we defend. I summon a monster face down and end my turn.'

'My move.' Blair declared. 'Soldier Lady! Attack Zets' face down monster. And thanks to her Twin Swords equip spell she can also attack Don Zaloog.'

Both monsters were beat inflicting 200 more damage to the opponents.

'I set one card face down and end my turn.'

'Draw.' Shin took the word. 'I set one card face down, and all my monsters to defencive position. Your move Chazz.'

'In wich I'll crush another one of your monsters, this time it's Vampire Lord. Lucky thing you put him in defence.'

As the number of monsters decreased on the Ubous side, Infernal Incinerator's ATK decreased by 400.

'Draw.' Zets declared. 'I lay this face down and end.'

As the turn moved to Blair, a confident smile rose on her cheeks. She kept thinking on how well they've been doing so far.

„Now that Chazz has a monster as strong as Incinerator out on the field, the Obous are forced to defend. Fortunatly their monsters lack of defence points, so even my monster can beat one with every attack wich she has two of. It was all just a matter of time till we got to their LPs. Who would've thought me and Princeton would make such a good team. He just might be the ideal teammate for me… Moving on!"

'Soldier Lady, attack Beiige!'

With Beiige out of the way Blair did in deed make it to the Obous LPs.

'Repeat attack! Direct strike!'

'I don't think so, little girl!' Shin intettupted her by fliping his face down card. 'Go, Gateway to Dark World! It allows me to resurrect any dark world monster to defend our Life Points. And I'll pick Goldd. Now my Safe Return spell rewards me with a new card from my deck.'

The 2300 ATK creature once again emerged, so it seemed Blair's not going to damage the opponent afterall.

'Summoning a monster in my battlephase does not force me to attack it, but I will anyway, once I equip my monster with my good old Metalmorph trap!'

But as soon as her face down flipped it also dissappeared.

'What?!'

'You're not the only one with a trap up their sleave.' Zets said. 'My Seven Tools of the Bandit trap canceled yours out. All it costs me is 1000 of our LPs.'

Obous: 1100

'Just a minor set back. I end my turn.'

'Set back hu?' Shin started his turn by drawing a card. 'That's just what I've been thinking about you two. But you've delayed us for long enugh. We will not be stoped by the likes of you!'

'Your threats would be a little more effective if you'd actually make your move.' Blair mocked.

'Whatever. I'll set Goldd to defence position. Then I summon a monster face down and end my turn.'

'Is that how you wish to rule the world?' Chazz asked. 'Here, take the three step Princeton class. The first you need is a functional plan.' He took a minute to examine his cards. 'Check. Then you stomp out the obsticals. Incinerator, attack Goldd! Lastly, you leave your foews guessing in fear. I lay one card face down and end my turn.'

'Not impressed.' Zets said. 'I still like my way better. Observe, I summon Mudora.'

The masked warrior appearing on his side only had 1500 ATK.

'Still not impressed Chazz? Then check out his special effect! He gains 200 ATK for every fairy in my graveyard. The two of you have beaten three. Then there's the four other ones sent there by my brother's discard strategy. Seven fairies add up to a 1400 boost. Then I'll play my Cestus of Dagla equip spell. Another 500 point boost. That's a total of 3400. And this cestus has another ability. Whenever the equiped monster inflicts damage to your points, we ragain the amount you've lost. Wich is why I'm attacking your weaker monster, Soldier Lady!'

Blair gazed in shock as the warrior moved in for the kill. If the attack succeded the Obous would take the lead. She saw the tables turning, as no card in her deck could hope to beat this creature. Slashing its blades it easily destroyed Infernal Incinerator…

'What the…?' Zets gazed as the attack hit the wrong target.

'You fell for my trap.' Chazz explained with a smirk. 'I pulled the Shift on our monsters.'

As the Obous absorbed 700 of their LPs, Chazz was drained of life force for losing a monster.

'But Chazz…!' Blair yelled, giving a worried look, seeing him teeter.

'Don't despair!' he cut her off. 'I work best under preasure. These guys don't know what they're in for.'

„Can you believe this guy? All he has is that card in has hand, yet he still thinks he's gonna mop the floor with them… Still he saved my soldier. He deserves my faith. Come to think of it, Chazz has proven me all wrong about him during this duel." She thought.

She started recalling what she got to know Chazz for. Like the day they met:

'You've got some nerve Chazz!' she yelled to him.

'I've got nerve? What where you doing in my private spa?' he yelled back.

'First off: why should a spa be private? Second: as a runner-up in the GX championship I've been intitled by the Chancellor to any Slifer room.'

'And as the champ I'm intitled to kick you right out!'

Then there was that time in the classroom:

'Yo, freshman! Off my seat!' he yelled.

After checking if that's true she stood up and walked right up to him.

'Just because it has your name on it, doesn't mean you can't ask nicely.'

'The last time I was nice you claimed half my mention, and I'm afraid that seat isn't built for two.'

So far she has gotten the idea of him being a jerk, but this duel gave her a brand new one. She didn't know wich one to listen to. Right then the second seemed more enjoyable.

'It's your move girl!' Zets said, bringing Blair back to the duel.

'Draw…'

Obous: 1800

Academy duelists: 3900


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the delay.

* * *

Chapter 6

The Obou twins glared at the helpless school girl with satisfaction in their eyes. It didn't matter how long she'd study her cards, there was no way they'd be beat now. They had Mudora on the field with Cestus of Dagla attached, giving it a total of 3400 ATK. Not to mention their face down monster, wich would also lead to their victory. Their opponents were less fortunate, as all they had was Penumbral Soldier Lady with the equip spell Twin Swords (ATK 1600).

'Okay I lay one card face down and end my turn.' Blair spoke up.

„Well, well, well! She didn't switch her soldier lady to defence mode. Her face down card is either a powerful trap or a powerful bluff. These next few turns should be interesting." Chazz thought.

'Draw.' Shin began. 'That's all folks. Our wining streak does not end here. I flip Morphing Jar into attack position, thus activating its special ability. Now we all discard all the cards at hand and draw a brand new one of five cards. And since the two monsters I discarded were Dark Worlders, namely Goldd and Sillva, they return to the field, and I get to draw an additional card.'

'And since the two monsters I discarded were fairys…' Zets spoke up. 'Modura gains 400 more ATK.'

'3800 ATK.' Chazz spoke unimpressed. 'Not bad, but you've also trigered my card effect. When Ojamagic is discarded from my hand I get to search my deck for the three Ojama brothers to replace it.'

'If everybody's quite done I'd like to continue my turn, by summoning Marauding Captain. And thanks to his effect I still get to summon yet another monster. Meat Spirit Reaper!'

'Five monsters!' Jaden gazed as well as the rest of the audience.

'With an attack total of 6800 even.' Bastion add.

'Farewell. Sillva! Attack that Soldier Lady!'

As ordered, Shin's 2300 ATK monster was about to wipe out Blair's only monster leaving her team wide opened for the four other monsters to attack. But just then…

'I activate Emergency Provisions!' Blair yelled flipping her face down card. 'Now by tributing spell or trap cards on our field I can increase our LPs by 1000 for each. So I'll ditch my Soldier's Twin Swords. Not only do I increase our points, but now my monster regains the 500 points she's given up while equiped with the spell.'

'But it's not enugh to beat Sillva!' Shin pointed out as Soldier Lady's ATK rose back to 2100, just before meeting her doom.

Academy duelists: 4700

'Now Goldd! Attack her directly!'

The other 2300 ATK monster slashed its balde through the defencless girl who then let out a loud scream of agony.

'Hey Shin!' Chazz adressed the satisfied opponent. 'You may be this close to dominating the world, but in my eyes, attacking little girls is as low as you can get!'

'What did you say?' his opponent oviously didn't take that too well. 'Marauding Captain, Morphin Jar and Spirit Reaper! Show him how much lower one can get!'

„It worked like a charm." Chazz thought. „I've got Shin into attacki..." his thoughts were cut short by Marauding Captain's sword-slash, wich costed 1200 of the team's LPs and a lot of his life force. He had barely gotten over that shock, when came the next one in the form of Morphing Jar and its 700 ATK.

'Ouch!' he said with a voice as sarcastic as he could momentarily master.

Then came the scythe strike of Spirit Reaper, further decreasing their LPs by 300.

Academy duelists: 200

Obous: 1800

'You may have survived this round thanks to the girl's trickery, but your anihilation is far from done.' Shin continued his onslought. 'When Spirit Reaper deals damage to an opponent's LPs I can pick a random card from their hand and they have to discard it. So you'll be parting with your far right card Chazz.'

„Ah great! My Tribute to the Doomed spell. With it I could've destroyed that Mudora. Guess it's time to improvise."

'My move. And I play the spell Polymarization. Now I can fuse the three Ojama brothers together thus summon Ojama king in defence mode.'

'Attack or defence mode, my Mudora is gonna crush that creature.' Zets said, as he wasn't nearly amased by the 3000 DEF crowned mutant appearing on the opposing side.

'Yeah well, looks can be decieving. Ojama King may not have a single attack point, but its got heart, a Heart of Clear Warter that is.'

'Say wha?' the twins gazed.

'That's right, the aforementioned equip spell is used to protect a monster with 1300 or less ATK, from being destroyed in battle. Attack it all you want, cause it won't get you anywhere. I lay one card face down and end my turn.'

'Whatever.' Zets said while drawing a card. His new draw seemed to lighten him up again. 'I activate the special ability of Zeradias. By discarding this monster to my graveyard, I can add the field spell Sanctuary in the Sky from my deck to my hand, so that now I can play it.'

It was ironic to see a fiendish duelist, like this entity conjure up this temple of Heaven, the field of angels.

'As long as this temple stands, fairys like Mudora don't take battle damage. But that's really besides the point. Now that Heradias is in my graveyard Mudora gains 200 more points for a total of 4000, so there's no way you'll beat it.'

„Like that thing wasn't dangerous enugh already!" The academy duelists thought.

'That Ojama King won't stand for ever. And as soon as it's wiped out our army of monsters will…'

'Do you mind Zets?' Blair cut him off. 'It's my move.'

„This girl just can't be intimidated."

'You can't win you know! We've got monsters, we've got Life Points. You're running low on both. You… have… nothing.'

Blair seemed convinced. She gazed deeply into her cards, examining all posibilities, but none of them were even worth considering.

„Judging by the look in her eyes…" Chazz thought. „We're in trouble. A look of both grief and anger. If I had to guess, she's close but at the same time not close enugh to win this. There's something she's missing… she's in need of…"

'Wrong Zets.' he broke the silence. 'You see, in a tag-duel a duelist doesn't rely on cards and LPs alone, but on its partner as well. Go De-Fusion! It allows me to dissolve my Ojama King, and resummon all fusion materials.'

'But why?' Alexis and the whole crowd wondered. 'That'll destroy his Heart of Clear Water spell. Now all he's got are those three wimpy Ojamas.'

'According to your tag-duel rulings…' Chazz continued. 'When monsters are special summoned, they can be transfered to either team-mates side. So I'll give two of my Ojamas to my partner.'

The brothers Black and Green jumped over to Blair's side of the field, while giving a surprised gaze at Chazz.

'It's what you needed, isn't it Blair? Tributes to summon a high-level powerhous.'

'Not exactly…' the girl staring whide-eyed answered. This came as a shock to Chazz. He's just sacrificed his indestructable monster for nothing. Now they were left with three weaklings, while Shin had five monsters to attack them with on his next turn. Such a mistake. But then a smirk appeared on her face as she continued. 'But thanks anyways Chazz.' She picked a card from her hand and slammed it on her disk. 'I summon Little Swordsman of Aile.'

A tiny 800 ATK warrior emerged on her side.

'Stunned, hu? And I haven't even demonstrated his special ability. For every monster I sacrifice, he gains 700 ATK. So Ojama brothers I bid you adiou.'

The two Ojamas on her side were absorbed into the midget's glowing sword as his ATK rose to 2200.

'A valued effort.' Zets said. 'But it'll take a lot more than that to beat my Mudora.'

'I don't need to beat your Mudora. In case you've forgotten, you're not the only one with monsters on the field. My target shall be Shin's Spirit Reaper.'

'It is pointless!' Shin declared as the swordsman engaged battle with his zombie. 'Spirit Reaper can't be destroyed by the attack of another monster.'

'That may be, but since it's not a fairy, Sanctuary in the sky doesn't affect it, wich means you will take battle damage.' It was 300 to 2200, meaning 1900 points of battle damage, whereas the Obous only had 1800 LPs. 'Let's here it Chazz!'

'You go by-bye!' both academy duelists yelled with satisfaction as the sword-slash depleted the opponents' LPs.

As the holograms disappeared from the field, so did the freaky green spark from the Obous eyes. They were now free from the entity's control, gazing around at what a great harm they could've done had they won the duel. The crowd, wich had burst in cheers could've lost all their life force.

'Chazz it up!' they yelled. Some people also tryed coming up with something for Blair.

Chazz didn't wait for the hallways to get crowded, he made sure to leave the area first, but was denied of his privacy.

'Hey, Chazz…' a beautiful voice echod through the otherwise empty corridor.

'Blair…'

'Just wanted to thank you for… Well, for everything. I couldn't have won this without clever maneuvers like yours.'

'No sweat.' was all he could master instead of his usual boasting.

„Now may be the time…" he thought. „One good private conversation oughtta get her out of my mind."

'You fealling alright, Chazz? You're face is all red.'

„What the hell? The Chazz doesn't blush." so he thought.

'Are you running a feever or something? Maybe that duel affected you more than you imagined.'

'Ah, no worries… just a low feever like you said…' he said, actually closing his eyes with joy, having found a cover so easily. But hereby he didn't notice her, placing a hand on his forehead to check his temperature.

'Are you sure you're okay?' she asked.

'I'm not okay!' came his sudden shout. 'I'm in love!'

Shocked by his own words, he turned away and ran off into the deep darkness of the corridor, but suddenly slipped, for Dorothy had mopped the floor during the duel.

'Well this is just great!' he yelled.

He was then assisted back upon his feet from behind. Apperantly, his words did not shock Blair that badly. She now stood in front of him, giving a confused look.

'Chazz…?' she began with a questioning tone, but did not, could not continue.

'Yes…' he spoke. 'I have this unspeakable feeling towards you. Such affection, I had to realise, could only mean one thing Blair…'

'You're in love with me…' she said with a „yeah, sure" kinda voice.

'I am.'

'You… You don't know anything about me.' she said rubbing the back of her head.

'Sure I do.' he said grabing hold of her left hand, and rose it to her eye-level. 'You're like your cards: there's a lot more to you than what first meets the eye. You fight hard to protect all that is important to you. In so, facing any threat, even if the odds are completly against you. Insistant, loyal, vigorous, **and **a talanted duelist…'

Blair stood there silently, carefully analyzing each of Chazz's words, only to become more and more confused. These were the words she dreamt she would hear from Jaden. But Chazz beat him to them. It was like a dream-come true. A very twisted and confusing dream.

'And you happen to be one of the most gorgeus girls in the academy.' he completed his confession.

She kept staring into his eyes. If he had lied, she could've telled. He then leaned closer to her, clearly entering her personal space. So then why didn't she mind it? Her hand shaked as they both grabbed eachothers arms. Their movement was followed by a hug as Blair pressed her lips gainst Chazzs'. They stood like that enjoying the kiss for as long as possible.

They both thought they've experienced love before, but all that seems like a shallow sample of this. This was true love. And this is...

_The End _

* * *

Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
